Your Life, Your Right
by yaoifan124
Summary: Adopted from LolyGothica. Kidd and Law were, in their own way, friends and neighbors. One day, whilst returning to their apartment, a young person has turned their once humble life into something... difficult. It seems like they were blessed, or cursed, with someone carrying around a bag of secrets. No pairings yet. Rated T for language. Angst/Humor/Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**After a long time of editing (semi-meforgettingandbeingbusy) I have finally got the first chappie done! **

**THIS IS AN ADOPTED STORY! **

**I am keeping the title so people know where it came from and I really like it! Anyways, this story was put up for adoption by LolyGothica and I couldn't show enough love for her letting me adopt it! I fell in love with the story and couldn't help but want to craddle it! (Oh gosh I make it sound like I adopted a child.) So I went through and did my own little touch ups, or you could say-into my writing style!**

**So I do hope you enjoy! Oh and pairings have not been picked yet, Imma go with the flow, but it will probably along the lines of LawLu, KiddLu, or maybe KiddLuLaw. Don't know yet, but we all know a pairing will appear *does magic fingers***

**Here we are! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Cool air rushed at a dark haired male as he walked out of the local hospital he worked at as a surgeon. A hand moved to rub the back of a stiff neck before beginning to fix the fuzzy white hat with brown spots. On his way out, a nurse nodded to him on her way in and he gave just smallest smile to her. Being outside now had him tugging on the zipper to his jacket, grumbling about how inside it was much warmer. Eyes moved to look up to the endless blanket of darkness as it was hard to see the stars with so many streetlights.

"Finally!" Those dark grey eyes flicked to view his company and wanted to roll eyes at seeing the redhead. The new male that appeared was taller, broader and paler than the doctor. "What took you so long, you morbid bastard?" Arms folded over one another as he watched the other fix his scarf securely around his face.

"If you have any memory cells working, then you would know that I am a doctor, Eustass-ya. It's not as easy as repairing vehicles or selling illegal weaponry." The dark haired male stated as he began walking towards the direction to get to his apartment building, but feeling amber eyes made him turn around. "What is it, Eustass-ya?"

"This is why I hate you sometimes, saying that I do nothing important or that hard. I'll have you know that working in a repair shop is tedious and selling weapons is something you can't flaunt about." Arms crossed over a chest to keep hands warm from the winter chill.

"I deeply apologize, I didn't realize." The sarcasm was thick as grey orbs stared to the other with the question he asked just a moment ago lingering.

"I need a ride."

"Then you wasted your time, for my vehicle is in the shop because someone decided to back into it today. Though, you should have known that since Killer-ya stopped by to pick it up around one this afternoon." A curse left the redhead at the words and made sure to yell at Killer later since before he left he mentioned getting a ride from the doctor.

"Are fucking serious?! I walked all the way here for nothing!"

"If you hadn't wrecked, you wouldn't have had this problem."

"Shut it, Law."

"We should head back." A sly smirk was on the doctor's face as he turned to head towards their apartment building. Kidd caught up with strings of insults, causing the two to begin bickering about nothing really. Since the complex was not far they made it there in no time, heading up the stairs. "I take it that you will take care of my car, Eustass-ya."

"Why do I have to?"

"Or you will not receive any rides from me and you will have to suffer until you almost completely wrecked vehicle is fixed or replaced." Law mentioned as they moved down the hall and he received a groan.

"Fine, fine! I will fix the damn thing!" The redhead complained before noticing his friend stop and he moved to turn to look at the other. "What?" He asked, thinking that his words weren't good enough, but he noticed grey eyes staring ahead with this hard look of curiosity. Amber eyes followed to the end of the hall to notice a person standing on the small balcony that was in the hall, mainly used for smokers.

"What is she doing?" The words left the doctor without a thought and his red haired companion backed up to where he was to converse quietly.

"I don't know… I can't see her front side."

All they could see was the puffy jacket covering a slim body and a pair of jeans snug against her legs. They assumed the person was a female as it made more since with how the body was slim and, well, they may have been looking at the perky butt in the jeans she wore. A pair of boots covered her calves as they hid the bottom of her jeans and by the angle you could tell she was leaning against the rail as her arms seemed to be angled like she was holding the railing with her hands. A hat was covering her head and dark brunette locks stuck out the edge of the hat.

"I'm sure it's just a visitor getting fresh air." Law concluded firmly, though you could tell he was highly unsure about the matter at hand.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The redhead agreed before they moved to their respective doors and slowly began to put their keys in the door. The lock was slowly clicked to open the respective door of the mechanic as he had it opened, but the doctor had experience in these types of situations.

_A possible suciude attempt._

It was a farfetched guess since he could be correct from the beginning and could just be a guest getting fresh air without getting their friend's apartment cold. When nothing happened, the door was opened by Law and he took a hesitant step before stopping. No, he couldn't enter his apartment, maybe he should converse with he—!

"Shit!" The body began leaning over the railing, as if she was reaching for something, and her lower body began to join her. The doctor shifted with quick agility he would use in emergency situations and lept for the leg still in sight. Kidd was right on his tail as he grasped his friend by the waist to make sure he did not fall along with the young lady. Once everything calmed a little and the doctor did a quick analyzsis with his eyes, he let out a breath when he realized the young female fainted.

"Fuuuh, that was too close!"

"Will you pull me up now, Eustass?" Irritation was in the voice of the dark haired man as he really hated the predicament he was in. Especially since two large hands gripped his hip bones uncomfortably.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it!" The redhead tugged the two up, helping to up right the young lady into his arms.

"I need to do a quick examination of her to see if she is alright." Law stated without much of another word as he moved towards his apartment, being courteous enough to close the mechanics door.

Kidd had rested the young lady on the couch to keep her comfortable and was soon handed a mug of coffee with an eyebrow raised at the quickness.

"I have it set to turn on for when I get off of work; it helps me when I need to do some paperwork." The doctor explained as he rested his own mug on the coffee table and began checking the young lady's temperature, then her pulse. She seemed alright from just the two checks and then checked her eyes to receive brown eyes rolled to the back of the head to indicate her state and nodded. It may have just been a random occurrence unleash she had been a bit dehydrated whilst out in the cold.

"I think we have been wrong."

"About what?"

"I don't think this person is a **she** but a _he_."

"What indicates so?"

"The hair is a bit short for a young lady." Dark grey eyes stared to the other with a bit of disbelief before moving to grasp his mug.

"A lot of women wear their hair short these days." This rough sigh left the redhead before shifting to the person on the couch and grasping the puffy coat with fingers holding the zipper. "Eustass!"

"I'm just undoing his jacket to show you proof!" The quick zip of the jacket was made into the air and for some reason, Law was holding his breath. He wasn't quite sure why, but it was only let out heavily at the revelation of the person on his couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I bet you all have been waiting for this new installment of Your Life, Your Right!**

**Gahahahaha! Here it is finally! The second chappie has been revised and soon the WORL-ehhem...**

**...**

**You read nothing!**

**On with the chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Hah! I told you!"

A finger pointed towards the flat chest and it was quite obvious then that this was indeed a male. Grey eyes rolled as he began drinking some of his coffee and pondered for a moment how could this young male look so… _girly_ in the face. Then again, there were females that looked very close to being a male.

"Well, I really should get home." Law stared in disbelief at his companion who just claimed that out loud. Did he seriously think he was going to get away from this matter?

"Home? Oh no, Eustass-ya, you will be staying here." A hand set his mug down before arms crossed and a hard gaze was thrown to amber orbs.

"Why?"

"You see, we just achieved on rescuing this male from almost falling to his death and you should be here to make sure he is alright in the end." The stern look had the redhead shift back with a snort leaving him and soon he cleared his throat with a sip to his beverage.

"It's late."

"I have to be at work way earlier than you and still have paperwork to finish, save me your pity party, Eustass." Grey eyes slated with a serious look as you could by his body language that 'no' was not an answer.

"For the love of everything robotic, how can you be such a pain in the ass!" Kidd complained as threw his arms around, a sign of defeat on his part and soon began kicking off his boots. "I swear one day…" The muttering of curses began as the doctor held a smirk and soon shifted to grab his mug and move to his desk chair to let his companion have the plush chair. "So are we doing shifts?"

"Go ahead and sleep, Eustass-ya." Law claimed as he swiveled in his chair to set his mug on the desk. "When it reaches close to midnight then I will awake you to watch the other until I awake for my morning routines." This groan left the redhead as he huffed back into the chair and soon let himself drift to sleep easily. Grey orbs peered back with a small smile and snort of how his companion was interesting.

Though, he assumed that was the only reason that he let the other stick around him so much.

Oh, and there was no way that Law was going to mention how he did not have work tomorrow since it was, after all, the weekend.

* * *

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"That is hardly an insult, Eustass-ya, and must I remind you we still have an unconscious male on my couch." Coffee soothed down the tickle in the doctor's throat as he resisted his urge to chuckle at the other's frantic antics.

"I can't believe this!" A knock was at the door and by the time and the only person to be at his apartment, he suspected one of two things. It was either Bonney with groceries that she had half eaten on the way back or some bible thumpers. Law always assumed the latter and made his way to the door with a hand opening the door and he gave look.

"Ah, Jewelry-ya."

"I don't understand why you just can't call me by Bonney, dark eyes."

"Ah, but do see that you have some appreciation as I do my characteristic ending for you." Green eyes rolled before tearing a bit out of a bread roll.

"I brought bread… sort of." Eyes gazed into the bag as she began to wonder where all the bread she bought went.

"Thank you, as always." The words came out but no sign of the sincerity behind it was there. Bonney brushed by the other with combat boots clomping the ground into the kitchen.

"I swear I bought a lot of bread."

"Damn, routine, huh?" Green met amber as she really didn't expect to see Kidd in the doctor's apartment.

"Are you two in another secret relationship? Because we all know how that ended last time!" She claimed and got visibly red cheeks from the mechanic, but Law merely chuckled whilst passing by to get his coffee.

"No, Jewelry-ya, we are not in another relationship and if so it would not be secret since you end up finding out everything shortly after it occurs anyways." A shrug came from the woman with a prideful smirk at the truth and soon heard a shifting noise and let her body lean to view around Kidd.

"What was that?" Grey eyes shifted to the other male in the room and caused the redhead to shift and block the view.

"Nothing important." Noticing the nervous tone, green eyes slated lightly before she shifted one direction and twirled the around the man. "Damn it!"

"Um… are you guys seriously that perverted?!" A hand waved out to the cute looking male on the couch and soon moved to run her fingers through the soft hair. "He's so cute~!" Law and Kidd slump their shoulders in defeat as they knew that the woman thought they were huge perverts who probably kidnapped the guy. Not only that, but she was lost in her own world of 'adorable' and 'cute' things.

* * *

**Somewhere else around the same time….**

Flames were engulfing a town by a major port, making it glow from how much was on fire. Screams were heard throughout the whole area from all kinds of people; from gangsters to the innocent civilians. Not everyone was sure what happened, but they didn't stay to ask questions when people were getting killed left and right.

The only explanation upon see a figure running through the array with the glint of hostility was that the current strongest mafia group was angry or under attack. To have a war break out wasn't surprising; it was just surprising that it was done so in a flashy way of burning the whole town down.

This figure mentioned wore a black bandana with a green tint, but the tint wasn't very noticeable with the blood from his enemies seeping in it. Though he seemed to be splattered with his evidence of massacre, his eyes scanned frantically for any sign of his best friend that went missing the day before when they were preparing themselves for the threat soon to come.

"Where the hell are you, Luffy?!" The voice was muffled as he had the hilt of a sword placed between his gritting teeth. Upon coming to the square of the town, it seemed to be the center of this battlefield and he immediately recognized the dangerous man standing there. His body roughly shifted to get behind a building and view the scene before him. "Damn it, Luffy… I don't know what you did this time to get him so pissed off, but I will make sure to find you first!" His voice was more clear at the end as he sheathed the sword and soon moved along down the alleyway.

* * *

**Law's Apartment**

"You caught him from falling over the railing?" A curious look was on Bonney as she was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Seemed like he was leaning out to catch something because usually suicidal people leap over or climb on the railing before falling over." The doctor explained as he finished off his second round of coffee and set the mug down on his desk. Grey eyes stared to the male with an eyebrow popping up in questioning on why he was in this apartment.

"And this asshole decided that we take shifts on watching the guy and I got the shit end of the stick." A growl left the redhead as he soon notice something behind Law's head and felt his face scrunch with a 'huh?!' leaving him.

"What?"

"Look at that." The mechanic stood up and began heading for the sliding glass door leading to the small patio attached to the room, which he wish he had, but he lived in the back of the building with an alleyway as view. "Isn't that the port?" The other two in the apartment room moved to join the taller male on the patio and green eyes widened.

"Whoa! It is the port!" She exclaimed in surprise and heard a hum.

"Not just the port… the rest of the area seems to be on fire, not a structural fire from a ship." Law remarked as the smoke and embers were spread out along the area and even with little view of the town, you could tell he was right. It wasn't a routine burn of a ship when it was too old or even just being on fire.

The town was named Sabaody Archipelago and it was very well-known for having mafia gangs. People would hear that place over the radio saying something about a shooting or some people become missing, but it was common. What else could you expect from the area? Though, people lived there with high hopes of living their dream since it was the largest town in the area and some people even called it 'the city'. But for the whole town to be on fire was a shock and it made you wonder on which gang did it and why. Why set a whole town on fire?

The three stared as the smoke filled the air in the distance and left a smell in the air of their small town of Foosha. It had been burning for a while and to Bonney, it was almost suffocating to think they could be taking a whiff of someone's corpse. Her feet moved back into the apartment as she couldn't take it and wanted to get away from it.

Kidd started with a look of disgust on how he knew the place was crazy and lawless, but to burn everything? Whoever the sick bastards were probably a group he knew, being an arms dealer and all. Yes, he did deals in weaponry knowing very well that one of the guns he sells someone will kill someone else. But to him, hearing each shot go off is like the money sound. _Ka-ching, Ka-ching._

Law was completely emotionless about the matter at hand on the outside and on the inside he was mostly the same if it wasn't for the fact his inner doctor wanted to help. So many people dying out there right now wanted him to save them, but he wasn't stupid enough to walk into area. Not even when it wasn't on fire would step foot in that place. He had an offer there to take a high paying job, but Law knew why it was so high paying.

The two men moved inside and cut off the smell by closing the door and soon relaxing once again.

"A war broke out."

"Nn." The doctor agreed as the atmosphere was heavy and suddenly a sharp growl filled the air. Two sets of eyes gazed to the pink haired woman who held a confused face.

"What?"

"Was that your stomach?" Kidd asked out and she slowly began to shake her head before all eyes went to the male sitting up on the couch. Wide brown eyes stared to the people in the room with a hand scratching his stomach.

"I'm hungry~!" The whine came out and had Bonney standing up with a grin.

"I have bread!"

"Really?! I'm starved!" The two hit it off perfectly as he chatted about wanting some food and was soon brought a basket full of rolls. Hands dug into them with such ferocity it made the mechanic and doctor cringe away as he didn't even look to be chewing the bread thoroughly. After the bread was finished off, Law got down to business on the whole balcony thing and they couldn't believe their ears.

"A butterfly?" Kidd asked out in disbelief and received an innocent smile and nod. "And you wanted to catch it?" Another nod came out as he grinned widely as these people were different.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!" The doctor shouted out with the redhead and got a confused face from the young male who was sitting cross-legged.

"Ah… sorry!" Even though he said that, a grin plastered on the face showed how false that word was.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Rage took over the mechanic as he couldn't believe this kid wasted his time with all this bullshit and he wasn't even sorry.

"Now wait a minute!" Bonney called out as she noticed the silently fuming doctor and decided to do something before Kidd did something. "Like Luffy—right?" She got a confirmed nod as they just found out his name. "Like Luffy knew he was going to pass out while trying to catch a butterfly."

"Oh, by the way," the brunette began as he smiled to the doctor and mechanic, "thanks!" Kidd felt his face heat up at the face he was receiving and felt the need to take a step baCk whilst Law was staring in slight shock.

_C-cute! _The two thought as they felt themselves stop functioning and just question everything about themselves.

"So where do you live, Luffy?" The pinkette asked noticing her two friends having a malfunction and this made her want to ask them if it was because the kid was cute.

"Live?" Silence followed after the question and hands grabbed at ankles so Luffy could rock lightly. "I don't really think it's a place to call home or even a place to live." Green eyes stared into brown as she analyzed the sentence and soon smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you are well."

"Ah, thanks for the bread!"

"Of course, of course! I should really get going, though!" She began taking her leave, causing the other two to snap out of their own worlds and had the redhead shift roughly after.

"Me too! See ya, kid!" A hand ruffled hair as he left with shoes being tugged on.

"Wait just a minute! How am I supposed to watch him?!" Law began out in an attempt to not be alone with this new person he swears has a low level IQ.

"We'll figure more out later! Enjoy your weekend!" Kidd called out as the woman already made her escape with laughter in the hall. The doctor chased after the other man, but the door was slammed and this huff left him.

"Nah, I'm bored…" Luffy claimed as he was leaning against the back of the couch and gave this cute look to the dark haired male.

"I have… TV?" A grin showed on the young male as he began cheering and bouncing on the cushion.

"We should watch cartoons!" Law successfully got the TV on and to a good show with a sigh of relief.

All was going okay… _for now._


End file.
